


My Sunshine

by queerest_avenger



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Other, Swearing, mentions of depression, self-insert really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter comforts his girlfriend.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent. I really needed this and who better to comfort me than the literal cinnamon roll, Peter Benjamin Parker. He’s so OOC, oof.

Raven checked her phone for the nth time. Sighing, to only see the time again. No texts from her boyfriend showing up in their notification centre. Raven was curled up on the living room sofa with a fuzzy throw blanket, wearing Peter’s Midtown High jumper. She had called him earlier saying that she needed him today. Hoping, he’d be free from saving the people of Queens for one night. Raven just really needed him here. His warmth. His presence. Peter finally showed up rapping at his partner’s flat door around 8:00. Raven jumped up, throwing the blanket off of her as she went; all but flinging the door open. Peter stood there on the other side, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. He sported a boyish grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his smile reached his warm, chocolate eyes. His russet-coloured curls had stuck to his forehead from the downpour. He was wearing one of her favourite outfits “Hey, babe. I’m sorry I’m late. I had to help May out with some things.” He apologised, rocking on the balls of his feet. “You don’t have to apologise, Pete. You’re here and I just-God, I fucking missed you!” Raven exclaimed, putting all of her weight onto her boyfriend as she fell into him. Her head barely passing his sternum. He wrapped his long, toned arms that were hidden by his grey zip-up hoodie around her waist, pressing her flush against him. Raven sighed as she took in the smell of his cologne and strawberry shampoo. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. Raven looked up, locking her blue-grey eyes with his. He had his tongue between his teeth as his smile widened. “You just saw me yesterday, little bird.” He accused. “I know. Besides, I missed my favourite superhero.” Raven confessed, smacking his ass playfully as they pulled Peter through the door. He discarded his sopping, worn-out Converse by the door before kicking it shut with his sock-clad foot as he followed her to the sofa. Peter sat down, the cushion sinking with his weight as he brought Raven onto his lap. Raven grabbed the throw blanket off of the floor and covered her and Peter’s bodies as she buried her face in his side. Raven sighed making Peter look down at her. “So, why did you need me over so bad?” Her boyfriend inquired, looking into Raven’s eyes that brimmed with the beginnings of tears. Concern flashed over Peter’s sharp features as he pulled her closer to him. “I’m just fucking tired, Pete.” She told him, the weight of her thoughts getting to her. ”You-you’re not thinking about, you know? He rushed out, his eyebrows furrowed in fret. ”What? No, no. That's not what I'm getting at. I promise. I'd definitely let you know.” Raven tried to reassure the younger boy. ”Okay. G-good.” He sighed in relief. ”I’m just-I-” She sighed, trying to gather her thoughts to explain how she was feeling to him. Peter nodded, squeezing her hand to let Raven know that she had his full attention. It took her awhile before she bared herself to him. Letting him know all of her negative thoughts and insecurities. Raven had been so stressed since she had graduated in May. She didn't want to go to college and had no job. Raven's depression just got worse because she knew she should be doing things instead of sitting at home doing nothing. ”I'm almost twenty for fuck’s sake, Peter! And the problem is me and I'm fucking tired of it. Tired of telling myself I'll do something about it and then not. Tired of sitting here beating myself up for it. Tired of feeling this way, feeling like I have to have a reason to feel depressed. And I know I don't, but I'm just-fuck.” Raven sighed again rubbing her hands down their face. ”I’m so tired of waiting to be happy. Waiting for things to get better. Tired of forcing myself to be happy when I'm not one-hundred percent.” she finished, trying not to break down in front of him. ”Hey, hey, love. It's okay. I promise.” He tried to reassure her. ”You're allowed to feel this way. You shouldn't have to force yourself to be happy for other people’s sake." Peter put his forehead against hers, both of their eyes fluttering shut as he stroked her hair. He sighed before opening them again. “I know you hate being told that it’ll get better. I sure fucking did. I don’t want to let you get to the point where you feel like this. I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. And I mean _anything_. Whether I’m busy with schoolwork or patrolling, or whatever." Raven nodded, as she felt the weight lift from her shoulders after talking to him. This is what she needed. _Him_. She felt a lot better after hearing his reassurance. Raven buried her face in his neck as she focused on the feeling of Peter's fingers in her hair. "Thank you, angel. I really needed that. I love you so much, Peter Benjamin Parker." "You’re welcome and I love you more." He smiled as he kissed her temple. He was the literal embodiment of sunshine. _Her_ ray of sunshine peeping through the clouds on a dark, rainy day.


End file.
